


The After Party

by taronfanfic



Series: Madderton [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Taron drops in on Richard's hotel room to help celebrate his win at The Golden Globes.





	The After Party

A sharp knock on his hotel room door drew Richard back up to his feet. He placed his golden globe down on the bedside table before padding across the thick carpet to see who was there.

“I fucking told you you’d win it!” Taron beamed in excitement as he immediately stepped in and threw his arms around Richard’s shoulders.

“Where the hell have you been all night?” Richard laughed as he stepped back and pulled Taron into his room without their bodies separating. “I thought you were coming to the after party?”

“Yeah, I was. I tried to find you but it turns out Netflix weren’t down with letting any old ugly mug into their party. Apparently you need to be an actor in a show of theirs, and preferably one who turns up with a bloody Golden Globe in hand!” Taron shook Richard’s shoulders, never breaking eye contact as he continued to let his pride and excitement flow freely. “Come on, where is it?” He bounced away from Richard and collected the award from the bedside table, looking over it in awe.

“I still can’t believe it.” Replied Richard as he ran his fingers through the back of his hair. The jacket from his Armani tux had been left on the back of a chair, his bow tie was undone and hanging loosely over his shoulders, perfectly framing the two open buttons of his crisp white shirt which revealed the top of his chest.

“This is insane, you deserve it so much man. So so much, honestly I’m so proud of you.” Taron gushed as he ran his thumb across the engraving and then placed the award back down.

“It’ll be you next year, Rocketman, don’t you worry.”

“Stop it, that’s never going to happen. This is your night anyway so forget about Rocketman and crack open the champagne for Bodyguard instead. You worked hard for this!” The bottle of Moet & Chandon had been chilling on ice since Richard arrived back to his room. He hadn’t wanted to open it alone but now Taron was there to celebrate with he had no reason not to. The cork was popped open and Taron ducked out the way of it as it flew across the room in his direction. The two men giggled together as Richard rushed to pour the bubbles into a glass before they soaked the carpet below.

“Have you even watched Bodyguard yet?” Richard asked as he handed the first glass over to Taron.

“No,” Taron blushed as Richard laughed loudly. “But I will, I promise you I will… Or maybe you could give me your Golden Globe winning performance now and save me a few hours? Just y’know, summarise the best bits or something?” Taron giggled.

“Ha, I bloody love you.” The smile never dropped from Richard’s face, even when he tried to drink the champagne from his glass.

“I love you too, man. I’m so pleased I was here to witness it all and celebrate with you. What are you even doing up here on your own though? You should be out on an all-nighter!”

“I know, I know. I was with my parents earlier and then they wanted to go to bed so I came back with them, made sure they were all okay and then I don’t know really. It’s all surreal and a lot to take in, I needed a moment of just, calm.”

“Then you got me showing up like an excited puppy at your door.”

“Yeah! Why are you back here too?” Richard reversed the question. “You should have women falling at your feet when you’re dressed like that!”

“Speak for yourself.” Taron tugged gently on the end of Richard’s bow tie as he swerved the question. “It’s been a good night, but I’m done with everyone else. I just wanted to see you.” He added softly.

“I’m glad you found me. Take this off and relax, we’ll have our own exclusive after party in here.” Richard’s slender fingers undid the button on Taron’s jacket before moving up his chest and lifting it away from his shoulders. He placed it down over the top of his own jacket as Taron loosened his bow tie and opened the top of his shirt to mirror Richard’s look.

“Ah god, that’s so much better.” Taron sighed as he kicked his shoes off and sat back at the top of Richard’s bed.

“What a night.” The mix of shock and happiness was still clear as day on Richard’s face. He brought the ice bucket and champagne over to the bed before relaxing again and joining Taron on top of the covers.

“Richard Madden, Golden Globe winner.”

“Stop it. This is all just a really weird dream; I’ll wake up tomorrow and…”

“Wonder why you’re sharing a bed with me?” Taron laughed.

“That’s the least surreal thing about all of this! You’re the one keeping me grounded right now.”

“The kid from Glasgow and the boy from Aber, both wondering how the fuck they ended up at The Beverly Hilton with a load of actual film stars.” They shared a knowing look of disbelief before their drunken giggles took hold once again.

“I don’t think this night can get any better. I wouldn’t change a single second of it and seeing it out with you by my side… can’t top that!”

“Well…” Taron announced with heavy suggestion. “There’s always one thing that’s guaranteed to improve any night.” He placed his now empty champagne glass to the side and pulled his bow tie slowly off his shoulders.

“You mean?” Richard raised his eyebrows, almost not believing his luck.

“If you want…” Taron smirked back. “Turn it into a little deal. Win one of the big awards, get sucked off in celebration.”

“What!” The pitch of Richard’s voice went up an octave as he looked away and then covered his face with his hands. “That’s totally going to end up being massively in your favour!”

“You’re more concerned about it being unfair on numbers than the fact it’s happening at all? Really? Also whose Golden Globe is that?”

“Mine.” Richard replied coyly.

“Exactly! So do we have a deal?”

“I think we have a deal.” He leant in and sealed the deal with a firm kiss. “Ready whenever you are, as soon as you said the words ‘sucked off’ I was gone.”

“Oh, Madden.” Taron looked at him lovingly as he reached down and started to undo Richard’s trousers, pulling his white shirt up and out of the way at the same time. With his hips lifted up off the bed, Richard tugged his trousers and boxers down, freeing himself for Taron. Short kisses were shared between the pair as Taron wrapped his fingers around Richard’s shaft and started to tease him up further. He worked from the tip down to the base and slowly caressed his thumb and finger around Richard’s balls, receiving a heavy moan in response. One last deeper kiss was shared before Taron moved down the bed and positioned himself, continuing to work his hand from tip to base as he decided where to go next.

“I’ve not done this before, this is going to be fun.” He mused as he spread his hands across the top of Richard’s thighs and caressed them up to his hips at a tantalising pace.

“Oh god, you’re being a tease. I thought you’d get straight to the point.” Richard lifted his arms behind his head in frustration but was soon silenced as he felt Taron’s warm lips engulf his tip. His eyes focused on the events below in an instant, the sight of it happening turning him on just as much as the feel of Taron’s lips tightly pulling away from him again.

“Sometimes the teasing is the best bit.” The smirk from Taron said it all. He might not have done this before but he’d been on the receiving end enough times to know how it should be done. His tongue dragged up the under side and flicked over the slit, lubricating Richard’s cock and preparing him for the main event. He kept the teasing up, slipping his lips over the tip but going no deeper, not until Richard was desperate for it. Light touches to his thighs and hips, inching his fingertips in towards his balls and caressing them gently gave Taron the sight he was after. Precum started to pool from Richard’s tip and he was quick to lap it up, giggling to himself smugly as he looked up to catch Richard’s blue eyes watching him closely.

“Go on.” He encouraged with a heavy breath and beaming smile. Taron combined his mouth and hand together and inched down tightly, testing out how far he could go before his gag reflex kicked in. He heard Richard groaning and pushed himself lower, hitting his limit and releasing his grip quickly. The rhythm was kept up by his fist as he composed himself and went again, slipping down smoothly and tightening his lips on the way up. He started to taste Richard again quickened the pace slightly, bobbing down over his tip as his fingertips circled around his balls. It wasn’t long before Richard was tensing up and swearing, his hand drifted into Taron’s peripheral vision and took a tight grip of the covers just as he released to the back of his throat. It made Taron’s eyes widen with the sensation before he swallowed and pulled away.

“Wow.” He swallowed again. “That’s quite something…” Richard could only laugh gently as he shuffled around to pull his boxers and trousers back up.

“You sure you’ve not done that before?” He asked with heavy suspicion and side eye.

“Promise. You’ve taken my blowjob-giving virginity.” Taron’s face lit up cheekily as he reached across Richard for the champagne bottle and proceeded to top his glass up.

“Claiming all the best awards tonight.”

“Don’t you forget it!” He handed the champagne back to Richard who forwent the glass and took a long swig straight from the bottle. “Every time someone mentions your Golden Globe, I want you to be thinking about this moment too. In fact…” Taron stopped to laugh to himself. “I’m going to bring it up in as many interviews as I can. Everyone will think you’re still not over the win, but I know you’ll be giggling to yourself because you’ll be thinking of our little deal instead.”

“You have such an evil streak in you, Egerton! Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.”

“That’ll never happen. There’s way too much love here.” Richard knocked the top of the bottle against the side of Taron’s glass as they shared a knowing look.

“Best night ever.”


End file.
